Why aren't Things the Same as Before?
by Beepbeep24
Summary: Things have been shaken up in the Russo family. Alex has a baby? Jerry left the family? Teresa's angry? Justin doesn't care about his family anymore? What can youngster, Max Russo do to help his struggling family?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or any of its characters._

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Max's POV:**

"Oh, please go to sleep Jaime!" I heard my older sister Alex whisper to her baby girl.

Yeah, she had a baby, at only 16!

She's always tired, and she never has time to spend with me anymore.

I want to hear her say that everything's okay; that dad will come back, and that mum won't always be so mad at us. I want her to say that she's okay, and that it's a joke that she's got a baby.

Ha! A joke, I wish.

I'm also worried about my older brother, Justin.

He's got a girlfriend now, and he's not caring about us anymore. He keeps telling me that they're going to get married after school.

Me, well, I'm just trying to hold myself and my family together. Sure, people go down the beaten path, but when can it be smooth again? When will it be just the happy Russo family?

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry it's so short, but it's just a taste of what's to come!_

_R & R plz_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP_

_Enjoy!!!!_

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Max's POV:**

"Morning, mum," I said politely.

She ignored me and continued with making breakfast.

"Good morning to you too," I grumbled.

She spun around so quickly I was taken aback.

"Don't back talk, mister!" she glared.

"How could I have talked back if you hadn't talked first?" I mumbled under my breath, knowing that if she heard I would be in big trouble.

Alex stumbled into the kitchen, carrying Jaime. She had dark bags under her eyes, and was struggling to stay awake.

"Ugh! I didn't get any sleep last night! Max, tonight you get Jaime," Alex ordered.

I nodded silently. I reckon everyone in my family just uses me, and I put up with it only because I don't want to get on the bad side of any of them.

Alex left Jaime in her highchair and collapsed on the couch.

I looked at her in sympathy. I know that it isn't her fault that she's got a baby, but I'm the only one that knows that.

I love Alex, and I love Jaime too, although I didn't think I would be an uncle at 14.

Jaime's dad, Dean, had left Alex as soon as he knew that she was pregnant. It was Alex's darkest year.

She was always miserable and crying.

She had told me first, and then Justin. At dinner one night, she told our parents.

My dad was so mad that he walked out, screaming that we were stupid kids with no respect for him.

That was the last time I had seen dad.

Mum was also mad, and she wasn't here to support Alex. I wish she was, because then maybe Alex would be happier and healthier.

"Here's breakfast," mum said stiffly as she set our plates down. I knew that part of the reason she was so angry was because dad had left her.

I heard them fighting the night Alex had told them about Jaime. The next dad, dad was gone, and mum didn't leave her room.

Justin walked in.

"Hey," I said to him.

He nodded, as if it made him look _cool. _Really, it just made him look like a try hard.

We all sat down at the table.

Jaime started to cry. Alex sighed softly; I guess she was hoping that no one heard her.

I quickly got up instead of Alex, to give her a break.

"I'll get her," I said quickly.

I held Jaime tightly to me, gave her a kiss, and put her back down.

She was quiet after that.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Justin, where are you going?" I asked curiously as Justin went upstairs instead of out the front door where the bus was waiting for us.

"Not to school," he answered, before disappearing upstairs.

_Where is he going?_

Alex kissed Jaime sweetly, before following me out the door.

I swear my house is full of zombies!

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Hope you liked the first chapter!!!!_

_R &R plz, and thanx for all the reviews so far._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. Enjoy_

**Max's POV:**

"Alex, can I talk to you," I asked nervously at school.

"What?" she replied harshly. I guess she was tired.

"Um, it's about Justin... he isn't at school today."

Alex shrugged. "And?"

"I'm worried about him...I don't know where he is. What if he's in trouble?" I said.

Alex shrugged. "Really Max, he doesn't care about you, so why should you bother about him?"

Ouch. That hurt. I always knew inside that Justin didn't really care, but I never thought anyone would actually tell me that it was true.

I guess I was just hoping that it was another one of those 'dreams' I told you about before.

Alex walked off as Dean entered the school corridor. I watched her face turn pale, and her worried look as she scurried off before he saw her.

I don't know why she's acting so weird around him. Of course he ran off on her when she found out she was pregnant, but aren't people meant to talk out their differences?

The bell rang. I walked slowly to class, my mind filled with the dreadful thoughts of how stupid everyone in my family was. Why aren't they just acting their age, and being mature about the situations we're facing together.

Take dad as an example. He could've stayed with us... spared mum and Alex the hurt and confusion they're feeling...helped Justin out with whatever he needs help with...stayed with me and let me vent my emotions to him because I can't really trust anyone else in this kooky family.

I kept walking, but then I stopped. There was Justin coming in the front door. He was sour looking, but then again, when doesn't he look like that! He stomped over to me.

"Yeah?" I said, watching him as he just stared at me.

"Did you tell mom where I was going, you brat?" he demanded.

"What? No, I didn't. I didn't even know where you were going!" I said, trying to hold back the urge to run before he beat me up.

"It was either you, or -you! Now hear this little brother, if you ever, and I mean ever tell her or anyone else where I was, you'll regret it. Think our family's messed up now? Well just you wait!"

And then he walked off. The bell rang and I turned to my locker. Alex walked past, and as she did, she whispered, "You're not the only one who cares, you know."


End file.
